


Chasing Pleasure

by Bluemoon1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Aliens, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hidden Talents, Human Experimentation, Illegal Activities, Large Cock, M/M, Outer Space, Sex in Space, Small Towns, Smuggling, gays in love, hidden love, space cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon1989/pseuds/Bluemoon1989
Summary: An alien who wants to experience sex with a human lands on Earth. He's always wondered why they are outlawed in space.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> More to come I promise. It's a matter of finding my writing style.

Reese looks in the mirror at himself before his hike to meet someone he met on a weird gay dating app. Reese is very surprised that there is someone in his hometown of Valley Springs that shows any interest. The name on his profile appears as Zapped to M3. The picture adjoining zap`s profile was of a young blonde haired, hot bodied 26 year old in his underwear with the tip of his cock showing almost reaching his belly button.   
Hot hot hot thought Reese as he messages Zap in a heartbeat typing: hey how is it going? Not even a minute later a new message pops up from Zapped to M3. Hi Reese you look sexy want to meet, we look close. Yes Reese typed impulsively remembering his last boyfriend Tim. Tim and Reese knew one another from grade school only to realize that they were in love in the 8th grade going through puberty together. By 16 they had been caught one too many times. Tim`s parents sent him away and never told him where resulting in devastating Reese. What had brought up Tim at this moment was the fact that Zap had suggested to meet in the same place that He and Tim shared many secretive meetings where many firsts were had.   
In the woods outside of town there is a lodge. Reese began getting ready to hike and meet Zap, loading a medium carry bag with water, 5 cliff bars, his police flashlight, and a few smell goods so he would not stink after his long walk. Reese headed out locking his door behind him. Reese knows where Zap and he are meeting it will take about an hour and a half from Reese’s family home. Well feet let's get walking Reese said out loud looking at his hiking boots covering his feet. The day is nice and sweltering hot with a cool wind coming from the north; Bringing some relief by cooling down his sweat giving him a nice chill every burst of wind. Soon Reese is walking at a good pace in sort of a rhythm one, two, one, two in about ten minutes he reaches the outskirts of town passing the last old house in town.  
Not even a few yards from the old houses’ dull dirty white fence is a path well known to Reese and Tim. Walking up to the entrance of the path Reese sees that it’s become overgrown with a wide array of plant life pushing through. Reese scratches his arm on a thorn bush the sting from it soon subsides. About twenty minutes from his destination an old hunting lodge emerges from the copse of trees that Reese and Tim had found, managed to fix to make their own. A sense of dread hits Reese about the guy he is meeting. Reese had sent Zap a Google maps screenshot of where they are supposed to be meeting but what if he is fucking with him or it could be a trap of sorts but Reese had resigned to the fact that his soul mate is gone. His family treating him like the black sheep so if this is bad it would be ok. Just a means to an end to be a gay in a small tight nit town.   
The thought running though Reese’s mind is the fact that Tim was his last sexual partner he had had. Reese is real horny hence why he is taking all these risks in the first place. Walking up the trail to the lodge he sees that the place is bright with the oil lamps set around the rather large abode. Sneaking up to the window to see if it was a trap or not, Reese sees nothing and no one just the lights and flame. The brunette grasps the knob and turns pushing the door open with a groan of the rusty hinges. No sooner than stepping through the threshold the door to the restroom opens with a swing revealing the male who must be Zap. Reese screams out in frantic surprise falling back landing hard on his ass, half in the entrance half on the porch. Zap instinctively runs to Reese's aid, profusely apologizing to the brunette. He then crouches down to pull Reese to his feet to formally introduce himself as Zap. Reese starts rubbing his head from the bump he received from falling and embarrassing himself. Hi Reese said extending his hand out to Zap’s open one; giving a greeting and being helped up in one quick motion. Standing upright Reese gets a long hard look at Zap. The first thing he notices is how tall he is, at least six feet like seven or nine inches. The guy has shaggy dirty blonde hair, with bangs covering his ocean blue eyes slightly, a long wide nose ending with a slight bulb at the end, his jaw is defined and strong, wearing a white button up shirt way to small for his muscular tall frame. Which the top button could not close even if he tried to, he's also wearing red board shorts a size to small clearly showing his mushroom tip outline. Zap smiles at Reese when he catches him staring him up and down. Reese’s breath quickens his heart beat faster. Zap’s whole image making him sweat from his brow.   
So I was not expecting you to be here yet Reese kind of whispers. Sorry replies Zap I was closer than you thought, while giving a slight stare. Reese is nervous, horny and very hot but he can't stop picturing Zap's cock like flashes of a dream. They sit on the couch where Tim and Reese had sat, talked, and fucked on many occasions before. The black sheep of the family finds talking with Zap is very easy. Very much like they've known one another for years. Small talk, and deeper thoughts are mentioned and discussed before Reese knew it they had started to make out. Zap inhales Reese’s smell and pheromones making his mushroom tip a full on tent. Reese is sporting his own pitched tent. Soon they are both on the floor rolling around fighting for the top. Zap pulls Reese’s shirt off revealing his slender upper body.   
Reese pulls on Zap’s button shirt till the buttons start popping off one by one revealing Zap’s perfectly toned body. Soon the guys are down to their underwear. Zap’s kisses distract the brunette to start to fondle Reese’s erect member through the fabric of his underwear. Causing Reese to stain his aforementioned underwear with a lot of precum. Shoving his hand into Reese’s half soaked underwear to grasp his cock the shaggy blonde starts to jerk him off. Zap’s other hand pulls at the hole in the front of Reese's underwear ripping them to shreds leaving only the band and a few small scraps leaving Reese fully exposed. I want you in me Reese moans to Zap. He in turn pulls at his own underwear ripping them off in a quick motion throwing the shreds to the floor revealing his rock hard cock. Reverberating like a seven inch diving board one they’re about to dive deep oh so very deep off of. Carrying Reese easily around to the back of the couch they just got to know each other on. Zap pushes Reese across the back of the couch. Zap takes Reese's right ankle in his hand placing his foot up on the couch his left leg down on the floor which in turn left him wide open for a prostate stimulation. Moaning Reese wants Zap to fill him.  
The blonde giant picks this up and teases him first by pushing his thumb into Reese’s wanting hole then presses into his prostate with said appendage. Pressing on his partner’s prostate he slowly milks Reese's cock. Copious amounts of pleasure course through Reese’s being by the attentive stimulation that his orgasm rocks him to his core. Wow! Wow! Exclaims Reese, I have never felt so good. Yes coos Zap but we are not done yet.   
With these words Reese gets another hard on ready for whatever is next. In the same position on the couch they were in Zaps cock is right at Reese’s wanting and waiting hole with one thrust Zaps big tip penetrate Reese. His hole puckering, sucking Zaps cock in. More moans Reese as Zap slowly pushes more. Distracting him from the pain of a his cock by delving his tongue into his mouth quickly turns to pleasure as Zap’s big tip rubs past Reese’s prostate. This causing waves of painful pleasure through the brunette’s tight body. Zap’s precum is eagerly coating Reese's insides making his thrusting easier and slicker so he goes faster, harder, then deeper.  
Reese wiggles and moans with each thrust to his prostate. The brunette flinches and pushes back wanting more and more. Zap is moaning himself now Reese notices and starts to pucker using the same muscles that he used to make his cock dance. Hands free like a small vacuum Zap starts uncontrolled spasms and makes moves with his hips; Reese again shooting his load by hands free prostate stimulation. As Reese is exploding in a pure ecstasy Zap is starting to cum slowly at first like a drip of hot liquid then faster like a valve was turned on. Hot thick ropes of cum pour into Reese's now loose hole filling him to the brim. Zap pulls out with a pop and suction sound. Zap’s tip leaves a stream of hot white cum pouring out of Reese, spilling to the floor making a sound like water hitting a hardwood. Zap is still spilling hot liquid out of his member then pushes back into Reese's hole more cooler cum explodes out of him with every thrust back into Reese's sex hole.   
Reese begins to moan once more Zap is grunting in answer to the pleasure filled moans of his partner. Reese feels everything and then some. Reese is in more pleasure than he even thought possible with someone he just literally met. The brunette thinks to himself that Zap must be a sex god as he feels Zap slamming into him in more of a rhythm; his balls slapping into Reese's. Each and every thrust hitting his prostate every time causing ecstasy and pleasure. Thrusting up and out and back in faster and faster both guys were in love with the feeling and pleasure. After a while Zap pulls out again but this time Zap is noticeably softer and drooping. Reese is breathing hard and feels Zaps juices cooling down in him. Zap said let's go swimming to clean up.   
Later walking the trail naked with Zap down to the lake Zap's arm drapes over Reese. They both jump into the lake the cold shocks Reese as he is swimming with his blonde bombshell. Reese notices a light emulating from Zaps cock and balls, curious he asks Zap what the light is. Zap responds, I'm an alien and I want you to come with me, as Reese is trying to wrap what Zap just said around his mind. Unexpectedly a huge ship of sorts comes clear to hover above the two beings in the lake. Looking into Zaps eyes Reese bites his bottom lip in a moment of indecision before yelling, yes I want to go with you! Suddenly a beam of light forces them into the air in one another's arms Zap kisses Reese as they enter the ship.


	2. Chased in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese follows Zap into space. And Zap knowingly omits details about why humans aren't found in space.

The beam releases Zap then Reese, both men landing softly on their feet. Reese gets a good look around the spacious area. His eyes focus for a bit longer than he'd like to admit having had problems seeing in the dark. Reese wishes he had his glasses for his night blindness. Reese's blue eyes rest upon Zaps gorgeous body suddenly realizing that his bag and clothing are in the lodge that Reese knows is miles away from them.  
Zap hands Reese a jumpsuit of ultra light material metal blue in color, turns out to be a spacesuit. Reese puts on the jumpsuit and a motor can be heard the suit then conformed to his body. Zap has his own identical suit on in seconds conforming to his tall frame again his suit is slightly too small showing his muscles along his abs fully formed, his huge mushroom tip clearly showing through his blue fabric. Reese thought to himself that must be his main style tight and sexy. Following Zap through a larger door off to the side Zap then informed Reese that this was his ship called the Seeker. Reese asked if there’s anyone else on board. Zap said nope just you me and the computer. Zap called out to Prime the computer A.I. “This is Reese a new user confirm” Prime said “Hi Reese I am Prime anything you need just ask. Reese confirms with the A.I. A slight grin on his face has Zap cocking his head to the side looking at him strangely. So anything I ask Prime will do thinks Reese the thoughts already forming.  
In a control room Zap is talking with prime setting a course of sorts. Zap grabs Reese covering his eyes momentarily then turns him around to see Earth. At the window screen they looked in awe at Earth’s surface. The big blue planet breath taking from this distance but getting smaller as the ship progresses away from it. Are you ready to see more than any human has ever seen, feel more than any human has ever felt, Zap whispers into Reese’s ear? Yes, exclaimed Reese. Soon after Earth is just another star in space. Leaving Reese to wonder how fast they are moving away from his home planet.  
The blonde bombshell leads Reese to his captain's cabin a very large room with lights, buttons and screens covering half the wall. A desk with a large screen in the corner dominates one side catching the human’s attention. Pulling Reese to the bed in the middle of the room Zap similarly pulls at the jumpsuit Reese is wearing trying to remove it from his lover’s succulent body. Finally ripping it off over his messy brown, curly hair leaving his farm boy body totally exposed to his new alien lover.  
Zap rips his own suit off exposing his tall muscled body along with his broad shoulders Zap takes his lover into his arms once more and begins to kiss Reese on his navel causing goosebumps to form along his body. With each kiss Reese gets hotter and hotter the action causing him to squirm. Soon Zap is staring down the shaft of his new lovers cock already hard with anticipation. With one swift move Zap has the cute human’s cock touching the back of his throat the pre-cum coating his mouth easily. Feeling the warmth quickly causes Reese to thrust uncontrollably down into Zap’s moist mouth. Reese thrusts in time with Zap's sucking soon sending deep spasms in his legs which made him cum hard into the back of Zap's throat. The blonde alien swallows every last bit of Reese’s life giving juice. To even go as far as to wiping what was left off his chin. He then puts his finger to his mouth greedily licking it off. Reese collapses in to Zap's lap, arms hugging him tight and falls asleep in his new life's hands. Idly wondering what is going to happen next in their new life.


	3. Light Rail to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again things are omitted. Reese is skeptical but still goes along with Zap.

After some time Zap and Reese drift toward a light rail. As it is described to Reese it’s a type of jump port, waiting for confirmation from the control center. The blonde alien worries his bottom lip then instructs Reese to hide in a gray box built into the wall of the Seeker. Reese looks at him skeptical but climbs in any way at Zap’s urging. The box he finds out is meant for smuggling. Smuggling what he’s not really sure he wants to know.   
A scanner bot comes up to The Seeker to scan the ship for contraband. Pull in to dock 34 for further inspection comes the automated voice of the scanner bot. It’s ok Zap whispers short and curt, don’t move or make any noise. In the hanger now designated as theirs, a man in an official looking uniform stalks onboard. The officer starts asking Zap questions in quick succession. Where are you coming from? What are you hauling back to your land? And did you visit any human planets and if so where, come his short and to the point questions. To answer your questions, Alfa q23 ore is what I'm hauling back, and no there is no humans on board. I’m well aware of the human laws, duh! Exclaims Zap to the officer, trying to pull off casual. On your way then grunts out the other alien.  
After getting cleared from the dock, Zap flops back into the captain’s chair. But he jumps up shortly remembering that Reese is still onboard. The blonde alien releases the latch with hiss eyeing Reese sitting on the floor. The brunette looks up with wide blue eyes taking the proffered hand and into Zap’s waiting arms. Flying into the city amazes Reese. Look at all the new colors, places, anything could happen he thought to himself. Landing in a large courtyard Zap flicks at some stuff shutting down The Seeker. Leaning back in the chair he glances over to Reese in the co-pilots chair, eyes wide in open wonder. Come, I have more to show you, he says. Zap stands hinting at the door.  
Both men step off the Seeker onto plush greenery just outside the landing pad. Zap leads Reese to a large box-like machine. Taurine maker is painted across the control panel. The male leads him in closing the door on him. Using the panel Zap presses a button, whirring and a thick fog emerge after the door slides open Reese walks out completely different. Tall super toned fast and red. What, exclaims Reese!! Zap quickly explains that humans are illegal in space only no one knows why, the worry etching his face at Reese’s reaction. So I changed you with this, you now look like a Taurine which is a widely accepted race in space. But like your other suit it can be taken off, if you're found the GGS will take you away, Zap explains.  
Why would you take me to a place that’s so dangerous, asks Reese. The human leans against the transformation machine arms crossed across his chest, his face one of skepticism. Well we are going to be jumping off this light rail to my home. We are not staying here, clarifies Zap. Ok, replies Reese, I trust you. I think I might even love you, thinks Reese. Dropping his arms the human pushes away from the machine to walk into the alien’s personal space his blue eyes watching the male’s reaction to his advance. The male stands firm looking down on his human companion, a fire beginning to burn in his gut. Reese reaches up to cup Zap’s chin bringing the male’s lips to meet his in a fiery kiss. Zap wraps his arms around Reese possessively, his mind reeling with the new emotion. He begins to wonder as to why the humans are banned in the first place.


End file.
